1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an interlocking cable track system for receiving and handling flexible members, such as an electrical cable and water hose for use in longwall mining operations, and more particularly, to an interlocking cable track system that can be converted from a single pull cable track system to a twin pull cable track system.
2. Description of Related Art
Longwall mining machines used in the mining industry require flexible cables and hoses, hereinafter referred to collectively as “flexible members”. Longwall mining machines include a movable shearing machine and/or other equipment that is predominantly powered by electricity and water is used to control dust. The flexible members must be mobile to keep up with the mining progress or to haul or move the mined material. Therefore, flexible electrical cables and water hoses are required to provide power and give the equipment the versatility of moving within the mine and thus, there is a need for cable handling systems that protect the flexible members from the harsh conditions attributed to the mining and allow them to move along with the moving mining machine.
One method of protecting and controlling the cable and hose within the mine is a cable track system. The cable track system enables the machine to which the cable and hose are attached, to move in a forward direction and a reverse direction while protecting and controlling the cable and hose. A cable track system consists of a number of connected cable track links that form a chain with one end attached to a power source and the other end attached to the equipment being powered. The electrical cable and water hose are contained within the cable track links.
Typically, moving mining machines are integrated with systems that have conveyors to move the mined material. These systems include cable guides or cable handlers as the cable handling system. The cable guide allows the flexible members to be guided along the conveyor as the flexible members trail the moving mining machine during mining operations. The cable handler retains and protects the flexible members as the cable handler moves along with the moving mining machine during mining operations. The following patents are examples of cable guides and cable handlers developed for longwall mining: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,367,718; 3,861,751; 3,997,039; 4,103,974; 4,119,348; 4,185,874; 4,391,471; 4,458,950; 4,483,567; 4,514,011; 4,545,621; and 4,564,261. The following patents are examples of cable handlers having a plurality of interlocking links configured to retain and protect the flexible member: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,642,612 and 5,829,243.
Depending upon a particular loading strength needed from a cable track system, either a single pull system or a twin pull system can be employed. Thus, there is a need in the art for a cable track system that can be readily converted from a single pull cable track system to a twin pull cable track system. There is also a need in the art for a cable track system that can be readily converted to a combination of a single pull cable track system and a twin pull cable track system depending upon a particular required loading strength.